Dumbledore's Funeral
by HarryGinnyTonks
Summary: Songfic about Dumbledore and his impact on Hagrid and Harry. Somewhere Over the Rainbow/What a Wonderful World.


A/N: Song is Somewhere Over The Rainbow/What A Wonderful World, performed by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole

**A/N: Song is Somewhere Over The Rainbow/What A Wonderful World, performed by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole. A bit of a palate cleanser for me, I hope you enjoy it. Again, as with all of my songfics, I recommend you find this song (its all over youtube) and listen before you read.**

The funeral of Albus Dumbledore was almost complete. The pointless speeches by politicians were winding down. Cornelius Fudge was rambling on and on about inspiration and a leader of the Light.

Harry Potter sat numbly on the far left of the first row. Ron and Hermione sat in tears behind him, Hermione's head resting on Ron's shoulder. Ginny was seated next to Harry, their hands intertwined and resting on Ginny's lap. Harry was ignoring Fudge and gazed over the Hogwarts ground.

The sun was out and shining, celebrating the life of the man rather than mourn his death. A gentle breeze spread over the grounds and ruffled Harry's hair. The lake was peaceful. Harry sighed and went to turn back to the funeral when something caught his eye.

A large figure was ambling towards the lake. Harry recognized the burly figure of the Keepers of the Keys of Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid. Harry smiled at the sight of Dumbledore's most loyal.

Hagrid was carrying two shapes that Harry slowly recognized as small boats. Hagrid reached the edge of the lake and set the boats down. He shoved one off and stepped in it. Harry frowned at the sight, before Hagrid turned and met his eyes.

The half-giant's eyes, normally small and filled with mirth, were solemn and proud. He nodded to Harry before his eyes flickered to the other boat. Hagrid went to the boat he pushed off and lay down lengthwise. His head rested on the prow and he slowly floated out of the lake.

The crowd stilled as a voice broke over the grounds. It was deep yet light, sonorous and melodic. The rhythm was simple and happy.

_ooooooooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooooooooh_

_Oooooooooooooooooh_

_oooooooooh oooooooh_

Harry smiled and stood. Eyes locked on to him while the song kept playing. Harry began to walk slowly to the lake. Hagrid was floating over the lake, his surprisingly strong voice echoing over the grounds.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dream of once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_And the dreams that you dream of_

_Dreams really do come true_

Harry reached the second boat and pushed off. Ignoring the bottom of his robes soaking in the water, he stepped in the boat and leaned back against the prow, gazing up at the sky. Blue sky was the background of white fluffy clouds that floated across the horizon.

_Someday I wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney top_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_And the dreams that you dare to_

_Oh why oh why can't I_

Grins and smiles accompanied the mention of the Headmaster's favorite snack. The two boats danced along the slight waves of the lake. Hagrid's voice continued to reverberate all along Hogwarts Valley, reaching to the somewhat vacant town of Hogsmeade. The few citizens not in attendance at the funeral lifted their heads to the sky. The vast attendees at the funeral also lifted their heads, eyes locking on the surprise object lancing across the curve of the heavens.

_Well I see trees of green and red roses too_

_I'll watch them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself_

_What a wonderful world_

_Well I see skies of blue and_

_I see clouds of white_

_And the brightness of day_

_I like the dark_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

Young and old, pureblood and muggleborn, all stirred as a feeling swept across them. A grandfatherly seemed to rest upon each and every one of the people. Harry and Hagrid smiled as they felt the spirit of the departed Headmaster race through them with pride and affection. Two orphans, out of place in their world, once again had their lost grandfather with them.

_The colors of the rainbow_

_So pretty in the sky_

_are also on the faces of people passing by_

_I see friends shaking hands saying_

_How do you do_

_They're really saying I, I love you_

_I hear babies cry and I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more then we'll know_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

_world..._

Across the heavens, the sky was clear and bright and Hogwarts shone with a glow not seen in ages. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet stripes adorned the sky. The rainbow lanced from the far side of the lake over the castle in to the Forbidden Forest and beyond. The sky sparkled and the rainbow seemed to shimmer with color.

_Someday I wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney top_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Oh somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dare to_

_Why oh why can't I..._

Albus Dumbledore was dead and buried. The Wizarding World was in a state of turmoil and Voldemort's side was increasing. But there would be an end, a solution to the menace. One only needs to search for it, often in the most unlikely of places. Like the hearts of a miss-accused half-giant and an oft-abused orphan of Prophecy. What a wonderful world.

_Ooooooooooooooooooh_

_Ooooooooooooooooooh_

_Oooooooh Oooooooooh_

**Fin**


End file.
